cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brownstone
It is home to Holmes, Watson, Clyde and Bob. It was owned by Sherlock's father Morland until willed to Sherlock, who then willed it to Watson. The house has at least four floors, a basement, and a terrace on the roof. The roof has a view of the Queensboro Bridge and Manhattan, and is also where Sherlock keeps his bees. Its first appearance is in the Season One episode "Pilot". }} Rooms Basement *Watson establishes an office in the basement and initially, nails the inside door shut so that it is only accessible by the outside door. Holmes helps himself to Watson's office and establishes a small lab there. He stores items in the basement such as his "box of swords". There's also a motorcycle stored under the stairs. S03E15-Watson_basement.jpg S04E02-Basement.jpg S04E18-Holmes_basement_lab.jpg S05E12-Holmes_Watson_basement_pipes.jpg S06E05-Watson_Holmes_basement.jpg First Floor *The kitchen and Holmes' bedroom are on the first floor which has been referred to as the garden floor (plants can be seen outside the kitchen window). Watson is seen walking downstairs from the second floor to this floor. *Jamie Moriarty stayed in Holmes' bedroom. Holmes and Tatiana are seen leaving his bedroom. The evidence wall and files of the case of Charlotte Konig and Zerakem are in Holmes' bedroom. Suffering from a concussion, Holmes throws a chair through his bedroom door, hallucinating that his mother May is burning inside. To help battle post-concussion syndrome, Holmes uses a Victorian sensory deprivation chamber in his bedroom. *Holmes has a hiding place in the bricks of the hearth of his bedroom fireplace. He's hidden a file on Kitty. He also hid a ring that belonged to his mother May there. *Watson had the first floor remodelled after Holmes faked his death. Holmes' bedroom became the playroom of her son, Arthur. S01E23-Holmes_bedroom.jpg S02E04-Watson Holmes first case.jpg S02E15-Watson_Tatiana_kitchen.jpg S03E02-Holmes_bedroom_w_Watson.jpg S03E15-Stairs_to_kitchen_floor.jpg S03E22-Watson_Holmes_Stanley_Cup.jpg S04E13-Holmes_bedroom.jpg S04E22-Sherlock_hiding_place.jpg S05E22-In_Holmes_bedroom.jpg S06E04-Holmes_Watson_Victorian_chamber.jpg Second (Ground) Floor *The library and several work rooms are on the second floor which contains the main entrance. One of the work rooms usually contains metal racks with Holmes' locks. The phrenology bust "Angus" and the lighted brain are also in the library as is a framed stamp of the Imperial Jade Seal of China. *Holmes has hidden cameras inside of books in the library but confirms they've been removed except for ones that monitor the front door. He's hidden drugs in the book "A Library of Poetry and Song" by William Bryant. *Various weapons are hidden in the library. A knife is hidden by the front door. *Watson had the ground floor remodelled after Holmes faked his death. S02E13-Brownstone_lobby_and_stairs.jpg S02E09-Holmes Watson Bunsch Brownstone.jpg S03E03-Simms throwing.jpg S03E04-Mason Kitty Watson Holmes.jpg S03E06-Holmes Watson maps.jpg S03E13-Athena Minerva Holmes by fire.jpg S04E07-Evidence walls.jpg S05E12-Watson circus organ.jpg S05E20-Cards_on_floor.jpg S06E16-Skylar Holmes Watson.jpg S07E02-Brownstone_candles.jpg S07E13-Brownstone_Ground_Floor.jpg Third and Fourth (Top) Floor *Workrooms and the media room are on the third floor. *Watson's bedroom and the bathroom are on the fourth (top) floor. Watson observes honey dripping from the beehives on the rooftop when exiting the bathroom and heading to her bedroom. It is possible that a workroom exists on the fourth floor. S01E18-Watson_bedroom.jpg S02E03-Watsons_bedroom.jpg S04E09-2nd_floor_workroom.jpg S01E08-Media_room.jpg S05E04-Watson_Holmes_media_room.jpg S07E06-Media_room.jpg S01E09-Watson Holmes bathroom.jpg S02E13-Brownstone_bathroom.jpg S03E22-Watson Stanley Cup bathroom.jpg S05E13-Watson_shaving_Holmes.jpg Back Door *Holmes is seen retrieving newspapers left at the back door. Holmes and Watson enter through the back door when Holmes suspects a bomb has been planted in the Brownstone. It's revealed the door is on the first (garden) floor when an empty rum bottle is thrown through the door's window. Cassie sneaks into the Brownstone through the back door. S02E12-Brownstone_back_door.jpg S04E23-Back_door.jpg Rooftop *Holmes hides the letters from Moriarty in one of the beekeeping boxes on the roof. He's also used the rooftop for a variety of other purposes including testing explosives (using tennis balls) , watching movies and recreating crime scenes. S01E01-Watson_Holmes_roof.jpg S01E08-Roof_explosions.jpg S01E24-Watson_Holmes_w_bees.jpg S02E12-Sherlock_bee_hiding_place.jpg S02E08-Sherlock_Mycroft_joust.jpg S03E24-Sherlock_Alfredo_on_roof.jpg S04E01-Sherlock and Morland.jpg S04E12-Holmes_furniture_on_roof.jpg S04E17-Watson_Holmes_Standard_bearer.jpg S04E24-Morland_Sherlock_rooftop2.jpg S07E13-Holmes_Watson_rooftop.jpg Location *Although the Brownstone is in Brooklyn on the show, the outside of the building is shot in Harlem, New York City, with interiors shot at Silvercup Studios in Queens.Taylor, Chuck (July 16, 2012). "‘Elementary’ Set In Brooklyn Heights, Filmed In Harlem". Brooklyn Heights Blog. Retrieved April 24, 2013.Yuan, Jada (September 27, 2012). "Lucy Liu on Elementary and That Other Sherlock Show Starring Benedict Cumberbatch". Vulture. Retrieved April 24, 2013.Silvercup Studios. Retrieved May 17, 2013. The roof is a real rooftop in New York City and is located on a parking garage at the corner of 10th St & 44th Av.As seen at the end of "Heroine"Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "It's a real rooftop in NYC." November 30, 2012. *The Brownstone is also seen on W 121st Street (near the intersection with Malcolm X Blvd), just around the corner from "Owens Funeral Home" in Harlem. S05E15-Brownstone_raided.jpg Trivia *Detective Bell's first visit is in "The Long Fuse" while Captain Gregson's first visit is in "M.". *Neighbors include Connie and her daughter Emmanuelle (who live two doors away) and Trent Garby (next door at #9). References Category:Locations Category:Locations in New York City Category:Locations in United States Category:Locations in New York